


Interlude

by gaebolg



Series: how about them gay dads [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Rough Sex, Thancred is a reformed hoe but not when it comes to urianger, make-up sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 20:17:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20180119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaebolg/pseuds/gaebolg
Summary: A misunderstanding leads to seeing a new side of Urianger.





	Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> I have nothing to say for myself other than Urianger is gonna end up a daddy in more ways than one soon :’)

“Hey handsome.”

There’s a soft lilt and a catch of perfume with how a woman lingers. Thancred looks up from his drink, realizing how she’s staring at him with _that _sort of look. It’s one he used to see and reciprocate a few years ago.

“Hello, can I help you with something?”

“I’m hoping you can.” She swirls a finger over the rim of her glass, leaning in a little closer to exude a sexual presence.

Thancred turns to drink more of the dark liquor in his glass, not really paying much attention to her.

“Well I’m afraid I’ll have to pass seeing as I have some other things to do.”

He goes to stand, only to have her on him. With her hands resting on his chest, she’s staring at him in a last attempt to persuade him to her whims.

“Come on now, surely they can wait a little bit?”

Thancred forgets what he’s going to say next given he can sense how someone is staring him down. It’s a skill he grew quite keen on after his bouts in the wilderness. What he doesn’t expect is to turn and see golden eyes boring through him, practically glaring in his direction.

“No I must go.” He pushes her hands away, ignoring how she scoffs from being rebuffed, and moves from the bar to head down the stairs that lead into the marketplace area. With haste in his step, he manages to catch up with the man in question just as he’s turning to head back towards the tower.

When Thancred reaches to grab his arm, Urianger does nothing but pause and look down at the hand as if the appendage somehow offended him.

“It’s not what you think.” Thancred sounds breathless as the worry itself has winded him.

“Tis none of my concern.”

The bitterness that underlines Urianger’s steady tone is what causes Thancred to grit his teeth.

“Urianger stop it.” He insists, moving to stand in front of Urianger and level their gazes.

“Cease what? Mine observations?”

When Urianger sidesteps his comrade and continues walking towards his intended destination, Thancred sighs heavily and follows him.

“You’ve misunderstood what was happening. It’s not an advance I wanted.”

The remainder of the walk from the courtyard, to the stairs, and eventually into the tower is agony given Urianger stays silent the entire time. When they finally pass the guard and enter inside, the silence grows between them like a chasm. All that is heard is the softness of their footsteps as Thancred doesn’t let up in his pursuit. Upon entering the deserted library, it’s then that Urianger stops and stares hard at Thancred.

“What sort of ‘advance’ dost thou wish for then?”

Urianger feels to be looming over him. The elegant nature shifting to something darker. It makes Thancred hard in an instant.

“Only yours.”

The words hold a weight, an emotional one that Thancred has felt growing ever since their intimacies in the Empty and even before that. There have been subtle hints at belonging to one another, a matter of devotion eluded to after Urianger all but ravaged him.

“Why would I want anyone else when I’ve spent so long wanting _you?_”

Thancred has fucked up enough in his life, so he wouldn’t ruin this. Not when he wants it so bad.

“Show me.”

Thancred can feel how his hands shake with want as he invades Urianger’s personal space. With a renewed momentum, he pushes him back to rest against the edge of the table, sparing him a knowing glance before leaning down on his knees before him.

This is certainly not the first nor the last time he’s done this. Many a time out in the Empty, he’d find himself with the uncontrollable urge to do this. Perhaps to make up for lost time.

That hunger is present even then, especially the moment he manages to unravel Urianger’s garment, tugging at his smallclothes to pull out that cock that is already half-hard, only needing a few strokes to have it harden completely.

His fingers run around the base of it, a greed swelling up in his chest that has him leaning in to flick his tongue over the tip. Although he doesn’t tease as much as he has in the past, simply because he knows that Urianger has raw emotions needing an outlet right now.

Thancred offers himself up for it eagerly. Soon he’s got that cock coated in his saliva, some of it dripping over his fingers while he starts to swallow the tip of it in his mouth. When it hits the back of his throat, he can hear the lowest groan coming from Urianger. It motivates him to continue, starting a steady bob of his head, though the pace is off-set when a hand cards into his hair.

“Thancred, thou dost love being on thou knees for me. Dost thou crave it so much it makes thou willing to be used without a second thought?”

With that cock stuffed in his mouth he can do naught but moan in agreement. It’s not like he can deny what Urianger says, especially given his track record as of late.

It doesn’t take long for Urianger to relent to those depraved wants. His harsher tendencies translate in how he starts to grind into Thancred’s willing mouth, savoring the heat and pleasurable sensations that prickle down his spine and have his cock craving more of that attention.

Staring down at how strangely beautiful Thancred looks like this serves as a sudden reminder of what started all of it. A possessiveness causes him to snap, tugging the man’s mouth off of him to see how a string of saliva still clings to his throbbing cock.

“Why…”

Thancred can hardly get the word out, cut off from how Urianger grabs him by the collar of his shirt, forcing him to stand before being cornered against the table. The way Urianger approaches him has him instinctively sliding to sit on the table, and he’s immediately deprived of questioning the man again when long fingers press past his lips.

He sucks over those fingers with no hesitation. The taste of Urianger still lingers on his tongue, making his own cock twitch in the confines of his pants. It has to be evident because Urianger runs his other hand down to palm at his front, and Thancred is shameless in the way he ruts up against the heated friction it provides.

Those fingers are sucked upon until they're soaked, Urianger finding it acceptable as he pulls his hand away.

“I needn't have to tell thou what to do."

Golden eyes are commanding to match his tone, and Thancred doesn't spare a second in unbuckling his belt. He pushes the layers of clothing off his hips, letting them fall carelessly to the ground in a heap. When the metal of his belt echoes against the ground, it's only then he realizes how they're still in a semi-public setting, which has his cock aching in rapid interest.

He's spreading his legs wantonly then, feeling how Urianger rubs his fingers against his hole, watching how he all but whimpers out a plea out of frustration.

"You're...really that mad?"

He grits out as those fingers finally start to breach inside. Urianger lingers closely, able to feel Thancred's harsh breaths as he steadily rubs his fingers in that heat.

“I hold no anger...merely an intent to remind thou."

It's shortly after that he angles against that very spot that has Thancred grasping into silver locks, nearly growling Urianger's name as that need becomes too much.

"Remind me of what? How much I love your cock in me?"

Thancred being so obscenely forward isn't surprising to Urianger. In fact he revels in it, humming lowly in agreement as he watches the way Thancred practically fucks himself on his fingers now.

"That...and to whom thou belongeth to..."

Such an overwhelming, primitive intent is made known with the way Urianger withdraws his fingers. He lets Thancred reach down to smear the precum that has formed over the length of his cock, his legs spreading more afterward as he greedily pushes his ass in close enough to let Urianger take him.

He's desperate for it, and he knows it shows. The way that cock stretches him open always satiates that primal urge, and Urianger knows this. He knows it by the way he grips on Thancred's thighs hard enough to bruise, and by the way he spares no remorse after they both adjust. His pace is fast and rough, outright fucks Thancred as if he was made for it just for him.

“Thine body is mine."

Urianger states in a grated tone, a hand running up to tease the side of Thancred's aching length, only to run up his chest until those fingers grip just slightly around his throat.

Thancred’s hips twitch at the contact, a high-pitched whine tearing from his throat as those fingers grip a little harder. It's never too much, just enough to serve as another reminder of how Urianger _knows _what gets him off. No one else can do it this well, the proof showing in how much has leaked at the slit of his cock, effectively smearing over their exposed skin.

It adds to the terrible sounds as their bodies meet. The repetitive slapping that's almost addictive in a way.

“I'm yours."

Thancred chokes out the response, his head debased to nothing but how much he wants Urianger's cock stuffed inside of him forever. He'd be fine with it. Especially with the way Urianger grips on his ass, spreading his cheeks apart as if to feed into those desires.

The angle is sheer perfection. Thancred is shaking, legs wrapped around the elezen's waist, his body helpless as Urianger is compelled by possessiveness with the way he fucks harder into him.

Urianger is so close he eats up every shameful sound Thancred makes. That heat sheathing his cock has him delirious, but he still wants more.

“Obey me then." He breathes against Thancred's parted lips. "Touch thyself."

Thancred can't get his hand on his cock fast enough. He groans loudly into Urianger's mouth, the slickness that coats his hand from the strokes only adding to those pleasing sensations. It's when Urianger finally slots their mouths together that Thancred knows he's going to make an absolute mess of himself.

The simple fact that he's going to have to walk out of here with Urianger's cum dripping out of him is what has him avidly desperate. Urianger senses this, driving into him at that fast pace, able to feel the way that hole is nearly gaping at how he's spread Thancred open around his cock.

“Come in me please, Urianger please."

Thancred begs, still giving into the half-kisses that Urianger steals from him. He can barely contain himself, and it only takes a firm stroke over his cock to have him edged too close to release.

Such intensity has Urianger growing erratic in his thrusts, a growl of Thancred’s name lost in the way he drags his nails into fair skin, the first streaks of cum falling over his fingers proving to be his own undoing. The wet heat around his cock grows tighter, greedily keeping him shoved in deeply as he lets the first bits of his cum fill Thancred, the rough pulsations only adding to the pleasure searing through Thancred’s body.

“Yes-please don’t move-_I want it_-“

Thancred is feverish, panting into Urianger’s mouth as his hips jerk from his prolonged release, Urianger’s hand still stroking over him to milk him dry. He can feel that hot cum as it’s pumped so fully into his ass that some drips out, as if to mark him again.

“Absurdly filthy-“ The way Urianger mutters the word with such fervor has Thancred clinging to him harder. “-yet thou art _mine_ to taint.”


End file.
